


Constellations Created

by walterwatcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg Harry, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walterwatcher/pseuds/walterwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on and a sister to "Birth of Dancing Star"<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/677351/chapters/1240596 by asecretchord. <br/>My storyline follows the one this author created, that Severus Snape lived, thanks to Harry, and that many of our favorite characters return to Hogwarts to finish their last year. But of course nothing is ever simple for Harry Potter.  The difference (because if there wasn't one it would be plagiarism) is that I wanted to develop part of the story that was begun, and part of the story-line but never developed.</p>
<p>Just how did the combo of Luna/Draco/Neville come to be. So that is my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations Created

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asecretchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretchord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Birth of a Dancing Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677351) by [asecretchord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asecretchord/pseuds/asecretchord). 



> This story is based on, inspired by and a side-along piece for one of my favorite stories, “Birth of a Dancing Star” by Asecretchord. The author of this wonderful piece allowed me to write this as I was fascinated by how a relationship between Luna, Neville and Luna might start and come to be. There are some direct quotes from Birth and though you don’t have to read that story to follow this, it would make it so much more meaningful.   
> Thank you so much Asecretchord for your permission and inspiration!

**Constellations Created**

**By Walterwatcher**  

 

Part 1-Shining Stars

~Prologue~

Malfoy Manor

February to March 1998

_Draco_

            The water brought to the dungeon of Malfoy Manor went unnoticed. The bread crusts and leftovers did as well. It was mystifying and would have shocked every Slytherin expect for possibly Blaise that Draco Malfoy, future Death Eater, was traipsing to the dungeon to bring food and water to the prisoners held there.

            He had found out that they were getting very little in way of sustenance by chance, while overhearing a house elf, and he took it upon himself to sneak down with a little something. That was really the first time he had ever spoken with Luna in person. She had thanked him; that was all. But it had hurt to see her so thin and pale, cuts and bruises on her arms and realize that she was just one year behind him, and that his parents and their friends would do this to a child. It made him sick.

            The food and drink was all he could manage, but it seemed to help all the guests, as the Dark Lord called them, of the Malfoy dungeon. His parents must have known, but said nothing. His biggest fear was his aunt or the Dark Lord himself discovering his assistance to the “vile creatures” they had captured. He couldn’t quite figure out what the game was with Luna, but had read some of the things her father had written about the Death Eaters and his support of Potter and Dumbledore and he was pretty sure that was the reason.

            When Potter, the Weasel and the mud-blood were brought to the Manor, and he had lied to his aunt about the Golden Trio’s identity, he had felt some what vindicated. He knew how much his father and aunt had wanted to get back on the right side of their master. But Draco was not going to be part of it. He had done too much damage. And watching a young girl, a student from Hogwarts waste away in her dungeon just because her idiot father wrote some articles; well he could no longer see the logic. He could no longer feel any pride or ambition in helping a mad man, if he was even a man; gain more power over the wizarding world.

            As the dust had settled, the chaos cleared up, and his Aunt Bella’s screaming stopped, Draco could not help be delighted by the escape of all the Malfoy prisoners. Luna had not seen daylight in months, and the screams of Granger still haunted his nightmare. Thankfully he had not been asked to help in any of the torture, but he had watched; his mother often gripping his arm or shoulder, obviously sensing his disquiet as she restrained him from action.

            His only regret was not helping them sooner, not finding a way to get them out of the dreadful dungeon before Granger had been maimed, or before Luna had shrunk away. After they were all gone, he had hid himself away in his room, claiming to be working on a project. His parents knew this was a lie, but let it be. He was to do nothing to interfere, which was the message that had been laid down by both parents loud and clear.

            Without an end in site he day-dreamed about what he would be doing if he were at school, or if he had been able to escape. Potter and Granger would have hexed him to death, and then Weasel would have pissed on his corpse, but maybe not. Luna had been claiming for weeks before the Golden Trios capture that Draco’s life was about to change. Draco had thought it was the obvious arrival of the trio that caused the change, but now he wasn’t so sure.

            He couldn’t be sure of anything, except that he actually missed sneaking to the kitchens to scrounge food and drink. He missed seeing the pale blond, with pale eyes that could focus on you and see into your soul, or look through you as if you were not there at all, but in fact there were ghosts and mysterious creatures all around you, attacking.

            He missed her.

 

~Chapter 1~

Hogwarts Express

September 1, 1998

_Neville_            

            It was hard to believe that this was the last time he would be riding this train, but it was. Neville had survived a war, lead a group of heroes and had walked away with some horrible stories, some nasty scars and a much greater respect for himself and his peers. He knew that the world without Voldermort would be different, but he had no idea what it would be like. Calmer he supposed, less pain, and more homework.

            Harry had not been a Kings Cross, and the rumor was that he had been living at Hogwarts since the War. Once the train had started he walked through the cars, looking for friends. There were some new faces, but he couldn’t help the twist in his gut as he saw groups of students that were missing a face. Students that were gone forever, he couldn’t save them.

            A light touch on his arm brought him out of his melancholy, “Don’t worry Neville, the stars are aligning.” He hummed in pleasure as thin arms wrapped around his waist and he pressed his face into the wispy blond hair.

            “Luna…” he whispered.

            “I know you missed me, sorry I couldn’t owl you much, but daddy had us to the Netherlands looking for evidence that there are still Gullinbursti walking the lands. Alas we had to leave before we found one, but I am not sure if that is because they are extinct or they did not wish to be found.” She backed out of his embrace. “It is going to be the most amazing year Neville, so much will happen.”

            “Last year was not enough for you?” He wanted to pull her close again, but was not sure where they stood. As school had ended abruptly, the castle too damaged for classes to continue, and all the dead and wounded needing care, they had not had time to discuss his declaration.

            He could still remember running cross the courtyard, and up the stairs, only to find her fighting an Acromantula. She was standing, with what appeared to be 2 first or second year girls behind her, both bleeding. She had used a spell to bind the creature’s legs, but the thing was breaking free. Neville still had the Gryffindor sword and he ran straight for the giant spider, impaling it straight through. Yanking the blade out he ran to the trio.

            The two smaller girls had lunged to Luna, wrapping their arms around her, sobbing. “Luna, why are there still children here? They were all sent through to Hogsmeade hours ago.”

            “I found them in the girls lav, Moaning Myrtle’s, you know. No one ever goes there, and they were hiding.” The giant spider twitched, and the two girls screamed.

            Neville grabbed her arm, “Are you alright?” Her robes were torn, he could see a gash on her cheek and scrapes and bruises covering her arms, but in that moment she looked beautiful to him.

            She nodded, “I was able to use what we learned in DA this year, but either the Wrackspurts or Flippygobs were distracting me and I could not cast a _Patronous_.” She offered no explanation as to what either of those were, and Neville realized it made not difference. If she believed they were the cause, then they were and he was just thankful he had gotten to her in time. The two sobbing girls pulled his attention away and he realized that though he wanted to pull Luna into his arms, to tell her that he loved her; now was not the time.

            He let go of her arm, and gently caressed her face, “Luna, I can’t lose you. But right now can you get them to the Room of Requirement, and get them out of here?” She leaned towards his touch and smiled.

            She nodded yes, and then she turned, grabbing the two girls hands and skipped across the room, avoiding the bodies as if she were following a garden path as apposed to walking amongst the destroyed forms of her friends and enemies.

            He shivered; dread filling him as he realized how close he had come to losing her, before he had ever had the chance to really know her. His memories cleared and he asked, “Luna, can we find a place to sit?” She had nodded, smiled and then took his hand, dragging him down the corridor of the train as if she knew exactly where there was an empty room.

            They passed seven compartments, and on the eighth she pulled open the door without even looking inside, no one was there. “How did you it was empty?” He had not even had a chance to look before she was already through the door.

            “Silly, there was no magical signature coming from the space. No magic, no wizards or witches present.” She paused, contemplating the two sides of the small room, and then went to the left, dragging him with her. Once she had settled herself, leaning against the window, looking out at the land as it passed by, she turned and patted the seat.

            They had talked the entire ride to Hogwarts. Neville learned more about her father and what he was doing with the Quibbler this year. He found he could share anything with her, and though sometimes she went on tangents about creatures or places he had never heard of, he loved the sound of her voice. He loved the almost dazed look she would get when she was concentrating. She seemed to know his soul, though they had spent very little time together.

            When they finally got to Hogsmeade, and the train came to a stop, he was pleased to see their hands had been entwined, though he didn’t remember doing so. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then stood. “I have to find my things.”

            She pulled on his hand and she stood, and then brushed her lips over his cheek. “Thank you for saving me love.” And with that she dropped his hand and darted out of the room, skipping down the crowded corridors. He stuck his head out and watched her vanish through to the next car, people getting out of her way.

           

Hogwarts

September 1, 1998

_Draco_

            When the Headmistress had sent the letter to say Draco was going to be Head boy he had been shocked. When he read there were to be 4 heads, one from each house, he actually saw the logic in it. Blaise was pleased, as were his parents. He was, however, very worried about what this year was to hold for him.

            He knew that many of the students personally blamed him for all that had happened. And the reality is that they were correct. He was to blame. He let them in. He still could not fathom how he had ever thought that he could follow through, but at the time he had felt like there was no choice. No one, well possibly Snape, could understand the kind of pressure he had felt, the wreck his life had become after that night. The thought of homework, revising, even just eating at the Slytherin table brought him a sense of peace he had not felt in years.

            By having the head boys and girls, one from each house, the Headmistress was trying to show that all houses were equal in power. But Slytherin was in for a rough ride this year, no matter what any of the professors did. Draco had written his godfather a couple times over the summer, and it seemed that he had been on the mend. The fact he had survived the attack of that hideous snake was a miracle. It was thanks to Potter, and it seemed that his recovery was thanks to the bloody Gryffindor as well.

            The first meal of the year was tense. He could feel the strain from those Slytherins around him, their worry about reprisals almost tangible. He was unsure what he could do to appease the tension, and hoped that maybe he was wrong. As the Hat finished it’s song about the houses being united, Draco sat and waited. The Sorting Hat had added a few to Slytherin, and seeing so many of his former classmates return had pleased Draco.

            The Headmistress introduced the new Head Boys and Girls, stating that they would be working together to help bring all of Hogwarts together. Draco stood and glanced at some of the other tables, his eyes passing over the Gryffindor table and Harry making eye contact. Draco could sense the pity across the hall and scowled at the Chosen One. He then turned his head and spied the wispy blond hair of Looney, former resident of his family’s dungeon. His stomach did a little flip, and he wasn’t sure what it meant, but then she seemed to know that he was looking her way, she smiled. He sat down quickly, to the light applause of his peers at his new position.

            Walking back to the dorms had been tense for everyone, and he had been leading the first years, and the new older students to the Slytherin dorms. There was none of the normal chatter and laughter that he had heard in years past. Blaise walked beside him, but he realized that Crabbe and Goyle should have both been there, but without Crabbe, Goyle had kept to himself, and unsure of where he fit. Draco made a mental note to try and talk to him.           

           

            The next day brought the first classes, and when Potter had approached him, asking if he wanted to partner up for Transfiguration, Draco’s instinct was of course sneer and try and send him away, “I don’t need your pity Potter.” He couldn’t handle kindness, especially from his former nemesis. But it seemed that Harry had been sincere, and looked hurt at the rebuff. Draco took a deep breath, surveyed the rest of the class and realized that maybe aligning with the savior of the Wizarding world would be beneficial, maybe even help him stay alive. Class went by quickly, and Draco didn’t stop to think about what he was saying to the world while sitting next to Potter, but he felt safer.

            That night brought about one of the strangest meetings Draco had ever attended. To find out officially, from Professor McGonagall that his godfather was still recovering and would not be able to do all his work was the first shock. The second was the fact that he was being asked to help, and play chaperon so that bloody Harry Potter didn’t jump Snape or some such non-sense was the second shock. And the third was when he heard his voice volunteer to help Granger with the workload. He had actually volunteered to help more often to lighten her load.

            The stunned looks he got from Granger and Potter did not surprise him, but Snape looked at him with a calculating look. Trying to determine why the young Malfoy had made the proposition, but then he had nodded in his direction with approval. That was all he had needed to know that his actions had been the correct thing to do.

            The routine they had begun, and the beginnings of a budding respect for Granger as a student were growing. They were all able to work side by side, and he could see that his godfather was improving. Draco had spoken with him when they were alone about his progress, and had tried to talk to him about what was happening to the fellow Slytherins, but it was difficult.

            Draco was tired of the hexes and jinxes, as were all the Slytherins. He had resorted to telling all Slytherins to never walk anywhere alone at all times, and that had helped, but still they were under constant attack, it was draining them all to be on guard all the time.

 

Hogwarts

October 1998

_Luna_

            When the table vanished in the Great Hall, she hardly waited for her friends. It was odd that she had so many this year, but it was wonderful. And Neville was a wonderful friend. She moved quickly, following the thin strings of red aura that indicated pain in several of the Slytherins. She helped several up, and began to help some to the hospital wing. The chaos around her was horrible, and she could see the darkness coming from the Ravenclaw table, but she just couldn’t understand why the smartest students in the school couldn’t see how wrong these actions were.

            The castle sang of unrest. She could sense it in the walls, and feel it from the floors she walked upon. She hoped the Hat would sort things out soon, a balance must be made or Hogwarts would fail. She was pleased when she heard her exact thoughts confirmed by the Headmistress.

            Professor Snape brought out the Sorting hat and students were brought up and the Hat was to sort them into the category of Guardian, the guarded or it would say nothing and you were support. There was a lot of confusion when the sorting began and each Slytherin was to be assigned someone that helped protect them. During her explanation McGonagall stated that the Hat had quite clearly told them all at the Opening Feast, “we are only as strong as our weakest house.”

            Luna knew that the weakest house right now was Slytherin. She glanced at the students there, Draco looking exhausted and pale. All the Slytherins looked pale, and it was not due to the lack of sunlight in the dungeon. She knew they were afraid, their auras screamed it. When her name was called she approached quickly. She was excited to find out whom she might have to help, though she was pretty sure she already knew.

            When Professor Snape placed the Hat on her head, she could hear it mumbling about Wrackspurts, and then it announced clearly for all to hear, “Draco Malfoy.” Luna was pleased to return the favor. She knew that he had risked his life to make sure she survived while a captive of the Dark Lord, and now she could save him.

            Luna sat back down, her housemates looking at her, stunned that she wasn’t worried at all about being paired with the likes of the most hated Slytherin in the school. When Draco sat to be sorted, it was assumed by all that the Hat would confirm the guardian as all the other Slytherins had experienced, though Luna grinned, knowing what it was going to say and knowing that it would cause quite a muddle. In the loudest announcement yet, the hat shouted “Neville Longbottom,” in case anyone might miss it. Luna made eye contact across the hall at Neville, smiling with delight. Though she wasn’t sure what he thought of the announcement, she could tell that he was pleased.

            Luna watched as the Hat was placed on Harry’s head. As he spoke with Professor Snape she could see how their auras flared and swirled together, pulsing with the magic they had mixed. It was beautiful. The Hat then announced, stunning everyone but Luna, “Harry Potter shall bond with Severus Snape.” The chaos this announcement created was brought to a halt by detentions being assigned and she was disappointed to see both their auras dim a little.

            They would learn, they both had so much to offer the Wizarding World, and she knew it would not be easy. But she could help them both. They all could. Ginny assigned Blaise Zambini, Ron with Demelza Montogue, a first year in Slytherin and Hermione was guarding Astoria Greengrass. Luna was quite sure that the sorting and pairing of all the Slytherins would begin to heal the wrongness she felt, but it was going to take time.

                  McGonagall explained how the Guardians would work. "From this moment until the Leaving Feast in June, all Guardians are responsible for both the safety and conduct of the Slytherin who has been entrusted to their care. Should any member of Slytherin House, including its Head, be threatened or injured again, should a single spell, curse or hex end on their person, the Guardian and the Guardian's House shall lose fifty points each.           

            "If the perpetrator is known, that person will spend every Saturday from now until the Leaving Feast in detention with Mr. Filch. As you may have noticed, the castle is still in need of repairs, and unless it has been your fondest wish to learn Muggle construction techniques, you may wish to think twice about what you do with your wands.”            

            "All guardians are expected to escort their students to and from classes. Points will not be taken from guardians for tardiness. Guardians will have access to the Slytherin common room and may, if they choose, allow their students to accompany them to their own, where they  _will_  be made to feel at home." McGonagall squared her shoulders and her eyes hardened. "Any guardian found to have abandoned their charge will be dismissed and will have their wand snapped by the Ministry of Magic. They will be expelled not only from Hogwarts, but from Magical Britain as well."

            Luna found it fair. It was a start and she was pleased that her fellow students would have no choice but take it seriously. She could not think of a wizard or witch alive that did not fear their wand being snapped. Luna zoned about for a bit, the walls were talking to her again and she heard the Great Hall sing with pleasure at the changes being made that she missed the rest of the explanation.

 

            The feeling around the castle had improved a bit, but the harmony was still off. Luna remembered her first few years when the halls were filled with laughter, and students were so much nicer to each other. But then she thought of how alone she had felt and smiled. She would never be alone now. She walked slowly to the dungeon, running into Neville on the way down. He took her hand in his as the finished walking down the steps.

            When they got close to the entrance to the Slytherin common room, they could hear excited voices. “This fucking sucks. Have you looked outside?” “You better get the Snitch quick Draco, I won’t be able to see shit in this rain.”

            Luna looked at Neville and shrugged. She saw several other Gaurdians standing outside, but several were missing. Ron, Ginny and Harry were part of the team, so their wards were waiting for the others to show up. Draco saw Luna and Neville approach, “About time,” he growled, and the Slytherin team walked out and followed the couple down the hall.

            Luna turned to Draco, “Don’t worry Draco, it will be a quick match today.”

            “What do you know of it Lovegood?” He snarled, but then looked back at her, his face contorting like he was trying to not smile.

            Luna just smiled back at him, “Magic will always find a way.”

            Draco groaned, and then fell back a few steps and Luna let him be. He just didn’t understand yet. She gripped Neville’s hand, her thumb brushing over the top of his hand and he squeezed her hand gently. Though they had not spent a lot of time together, they both felt closer than ever, but she knew that they were missing one part.

            Luna watched the very short match with everyone else. She loved the astonished look and listening to the announcer call out the end to the match when Harry caught the Snitch in a few minutes. It appeared to have flown right to him. There were yells of cheating from the crowd, and though it should have been the Slytherin that were the most upset, the loudest came from a small group of Gryffindors. “Will they never learn?” She mumbled, and felt Neville scoot closer to her body, warming it.

            After the announcement that they were going to re-start the match, and the same thing happening it became apparent to all that the game was over. They climbed out of the stands to meet their charges. Draco seemed to have vanished and though it took some doing, Luna and Neville finally found him. He was standing near the changing rooms watching as Harry walked away, being supported by Professor Snape.

            “That was an interesting match,” said Neville.

            Draco rolled his eyes, “What would you know of it Longbottom, you can’t fly to save your life.”

            Luna walked up to him and gave his chilled hands a squeeze, “Leave off Draco, you know that it was Harry’s magic that messed things up. No reason to attack either of us. You put your aura out whack and there is no reason to be upset.”

            Draco looked at the blond with a stunned expression on his face. She just smiled, took his cold hand in her left hand, and then pulled both the boys behind her. Neither of them let go until they got closer to the castle, when finally Draco pulled his hand from hers.

            “Draco?” Luna said his name quietly, and the Slytherin turned to face her. “Do you know where Harry might have gone?”

            “You mean you don’t know, I thought you knew everything. Giving Trelawney’s a run for her money as professor of divination this year.” Draco crossed his arms, distancing himself from both of them.

            She just kept staring at him, no response to the taunt at all. He would come around soon enough. “Ugh, you are so bloody annoying, both of you.” He turned away from her, took two steps and then said over his shoulder, “I expect that Snape took him to the hospital wing,” and then he walked away. Neville squeezed her hand and then let go, following Draco so that he was not alone as he went to the dungeon.

            Luna smiled at her boys, and then skipped back into the castle. When she entered the hospital wing she could tell that both the professor and Harry were upset, but she just couldn’t understand why. To be bringing new life into the world was amazing. She quietly entered the dim room to see them sitting together.

            “Oh, there you are,” she sang out. She was saddened to watch Snape yank his hand from Harry as she entered. “Draco thought you might be here since no one has seen you since the match. I told him you’d left a bit late, to be honest, but the heliopaths have been saying that for ages.”

            She walked to the couple, noticing Snape looking at her strangely. Harry looked at her and asked, “That I’ve left what too late?”

            She looked at him carefully, her gaze moving from his head to his feet, “Maybe I shouldn’t say anything if you’ve not been told yet.” She smiled at him, “Your aura is really quite lovely now. Both of them, actually.” She needed a closer look, so she moved passed the professor and took Harry’s face in her hands.

            The growl of Professor Snape told her that he was anxious, “What do you know of Potter’s condition?” She ignored him, and continued to examine the young Gryffindor, then dropped her hands and turned to look at Snape with a smile. “He’s brimming with magic, and not all of it is his. Can’t your feel it?”

            Harry gasped, “Is it Dark magic? Can you tell?”

            Luna looked back at him, “Dark magic?” She didn’t understand the question, but then realized there was genuine fear coming off of Harry. “What a curious thing to ask.” She looked to Snape, “Magic just is. Why is yours in such a muddle?”

            “Is it in a muddle?” Harry asked.

            “Oh yes,” Luna replied quickly, “It has been ever since you put the Sorting Hat on your head. I thought to ask you then, but it appeared you had so much going on inside your head that your thoughts were starting to leak out. It was a bit surprising that the Wrackspurts ignored you, but I’ve not seen any around your head in ages.”

            Professor Snape began to ask a question, but then stopped mid word and then Harry asked, “Luna, have you heard of Horcruxes?” He asked very slowly, very quietly. “Has anyone mentioned them to you?”

            Luna nodded, making sure that she had eye contact with Harry, “Ginny told me that’s why you went into the Forest.”

            Harry paled a bit more and then said, “The Sorting Hat said I was still carrying a bit of Slytherin inside me,” and Luna smiled as she made the connection between what the Hat had said and what Harry believed. With an almost timid voice he continued, “This magic that’s not mine, I think it’s Voldermort.”

            Luna looked at the wall over Harry’s head, ignoring the signs that Nargles had been in the hospital wing, “What did you tell it?” She asked quietly, rocking a little.

            “I told the Hat it was barking.”

            Luna looked back and forth between the two again and then her gaze sharpened and landed directly on Harry, “Did you ask it what it meant?”

            “Well, no,” said Harry. “I don’t know what else it could have meant.”

            Snape spoke for the first time, “Perhaps, Potter, this would be an ideal moment to conduct some further investigation into the subject.”

            Luna nodded and turned on her toes skipping out of the room, she had to find Neville.

 

Hogwarts

End of October and November 1998

_Draco_

            He still didn’t know what to make of Luna, nor how he was getting along with Longbottom. Blaise seemed to be enjoying his time with his Guardian, and it seemed so were several of the other Slytherins. There had be fewer attacks in the last few weeks, but it still felt a bit off in the Slytherin common room, and he just couldn’t put his finger on what was wrong. He had tried to figure it out and the only conclusion he had made was that it had to do with the Head of House. His housemates were unclear if they were supposed to support Snape or be disgusted. The fact that it was Harry bloody Potter made it all the worse for many. When the Hat had announced that Harry was to bond with his godfather Draco had been stunned. But his next thought was that he had seen how the older man looked at Potter when he didn’t think anyone else would notice. It was a look that spoke of longing, of caring. It spoke of love.

            The hallway outside the Potions classroom was very crowded, and suddenly someone went down and wands were out. The deep voice that hissed over the students said, “I have eight hundred and sixty-two flobberworms that require de-veining before they start to decay.” Wands vanished and Draco grinned slyly at his head of house.

            As he made his way into the classroom he noticed Potter moving to the back of the room. He stalked across the space, “What are you doing here, Potter?”

            The Gryffindor just smiled at Draco, a look of innocence covering his face, “If this is the only way I can see Snape, then I’ll be here every free period I have.” Draco took a step back, but Potter continued, “Besides, it’s nicer in here than either the common room or library.”

            Draco couldn’t deny it, the order of the classroom, the lull of the sound of cauldrons being stirred, brews popping and hissing. And there was never any chatter; Professor Snape would not tolerate that. Potter’s last comment made Draco look up at his godfather, “And if he assigns detentions, I’ll be here for those as well.”

            Soon enough they both watched as a Hufflepuff broke something and was assigned detention and Draco couldn’t help but look back at Harry and wink. Every time Draco was there, he noticed that Harry was there and that there was always a detention issued. Convenient way to extend the time they could be together.

            As the last leaves fell and the Halloween feast ended, there was still a subdued feel to Hogwarts. Draco buried himself in the work he must do, the potions he must brew and Quiddich. He found his eyes finding Luna more and more frequently. Blaise had commented on it, but somehow and thankfully Pansy had missed it. They had drifted apart as she had realized that Draco had no interest in her.

            Draco wasn’t sure when his interest in Pansy in particular and the rest of the Slytherin girls had vanished, but it seemed like a quick snog was meaningless and not anything he was interested in anymore. He was envious of Weasley and his relationship with Granger. That feeling of envy was new to him, and made him uncomfortable

            The common room was full of students, Demelza was sitting in the corner working on transfiguration, and he ignored her plights for help. When no one stopped to help her, he threw his quill down and approached the small girl. “Stop your bleating. What do you need?”

            “I can’t make this work.” She pointed at a feather that was half white and the other half was just mangled. He remembered this assignment first year. To change the color of the feather, but not change the feather itself, he had not found it challenging at all, as he had been changing the color of clothing and toys for years at home.

            Draco rolled his eyes and knelt down. “Look, what color is it supposed to be?” Draco pulled out his wand and set the feather back to its simple white form.

            “Well, I thought I would try to make it Slytherin green.” She gestured around all the green fabric that hung on the walls around the common room.

            “So the incantation is not the problem right?” She nodded. “Well then it must be your magic.” She glared at him. “Do not take offense. It is the truth, now listen.” She sat back a bit, crossing her small arms in defiance.

            “You must concentrate on the color you want in your mind. See the feather the color you want it as you say the incantation. The wand movements must be precise and be finished by the time you complete the spell.” She looked up at him, nodding and then uncrossing her arms and picking up her wand again.

            Draco watched as the young witch screwed up her face in concentration, looked at the feather and then began the movement and the spell at the same time. When she was done, the feather was almost all green, but a pale green, not the Slytherin green she meant.

            “I did it!” She exclaimed.

            Draco picked up the feather, turning it over and found the entire feather was green. “Just make sure you concentrate on the color you want, have it flashing in your mind as you say the spell. It will come with practice.”

            “Thanks Draco,” she stood and tried to hug him.

            He stopped her, “Ms. Montague, Slytherins do not wear their emotions on their sleeves like a common Gryffindor. You thank me, possibly offer you hand in thanks.”

            She grinned up at him, and then ignored what he had just said and launched at him, hugging him around the waist tightly. Draco heard Blaise snort; he had been seated at one of the tables near by. Draco gave in and patted the small witch’s back and then gave her a shove back towards her light green feather. “I expect to see a Slytherin green feather by supper.”

 

            Luna was escorting Draco to Arithmancy, the only class he had today, as it was a short day. She was taking it as well. So few students continued after OWLs that they combined the upper years. Though he had tried to sit with anyone else, she had claimed her spot as his partner, even before the bloody Hat had announced to the world that she would be his Guardian.

            He opened his book, New Theory of Numerology and found the chapter they had left off. He found his assignments and began to sort his work on their shared table. Luna’s work looked utterly unorganized, and yet he had learned that there was a method to her madness. That she could find any assignment could look up any fact quickly and could find a way to solve problems that had stumped him completely.

            Class went smoothly, they had been the first pair to complete the set of problems completely and had been dismissed from class early as a reward. Luna grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. “Luna, let go. Where are we going? I had planned to go to Hogsmeade with the others.”

            Her radish earrings swung from her dainty earlobe, and the soft curve of her neck suddenly drew his attention. He couldn’t believe it. His attention shifted as he watched her hips swing, her gait almost a skip as she moved quickly down the hall. He stopped and just stared. When the hell had Luna Lovegood become attractive?

            The blonde stopped, and turned to look back at him. “Come on love, we need to meet Neville.” She reached back and grabbed his arm. Draco was too stunned to say or do anything but follow her. He found himself by the greenhouses, and Draco did not really remember the walk.

            “Don’t worry Draco, the Wrackspurts that are muddling all your thoughts don’t like the greenhouse. Too warm, so they should stay out here.” She pulled open the door and they stepped inside. Luna called back to her boyfriend, and that woke Draco up as he entered the warm glass room.

            Neville was working with some sort of vine climbing the back wall of the greenhouse. As they approached he realized that he was working on puffapod vines. He recognized the pink pods, but they were too small and very pale pink. He noticed that some of the vines had blackened and the leaves look ready to give up and fall off.

            Draco watched Luna lean up and plant a kiss on Neville’s cheek. Longbottom blushed, and took a step back. He felt a spike of jealousy and took a few steps back and crossed his arms, leaning against one of the potting tables. “Lovegood, why did you bring me here?”

            Luna grinned, her purple and red braided string necklace wrapped around her neck. She played with it for a bit while looking back and forth between the two young wizards. “Well Draco, we need to talk about the trio we make.”

            Draco saw that Longbottom stiffened, so this must be something that she had mentioned to him. “Right, and what magical and invisible creature caused this?”

            “Silly, it is not a creature. We, the three of us, are meant to be together.” She grabbed both their hands and pulled the wizards towards her. Her grip was actually quite strong, but he found he did not desire letting go. Her left hand pulled him close, and soon he was standing next to her, and Neville was on her right.

            “I know you doubt it, but it is the truth. Our auras blend so beautifully.” She squeezed his hand and then she let go. He longed for her to hold it again. He took a step back, shaking his head to understand what was happening.

            “Look Lovegood, I don’t know what the bloody hell you are on about, but we,” he gestured between them all, “are not going to be getting together. I mean you are,”

            Neville cut him off, “If you are going to insult her, I would stop there Malfoy.” Luna beamed at her current boyfriend, and he pulled her closer. “She just means that we will work well together.”

            Draco arched one of his blond brows and took another step away from the duo. “You are my Guardians, not my…friends.” As he said it, his gut clenched when he realized he didn’t mean it.

            Luna smiled, her blue eyes looking through him and then she dropped Neville’s hand and pranced towards him. Draco tried to move back but there was a table behind him. When she got close to him he inhaled deeply, the scent of her skin was a mystery, but he was drawn to it. She brushed her lips over his and he did nothing to stop her.

            He felt his erection respond with desire, thankful that he had robes on. When she stepped back he resisted the urge to grab her and kiss her deeply. Instead he looked over at Neville and saw that he had cocked his head to the side, confusion plainly on display.

            “Draco we are the trio, and there are three people at Hogwarts that will need our help to survive.” She said it so sincerely, so emphatically, he couldn’t help but believe her.

            He looked again to her, “Whom?”

            Luna looked back to Neville and he nodded, “Harry and Severus, of course.”

            “You said three…” Draco tried to follow the witch but it almost gave him a headache. She didn’t respond and it didn’t appear that Neville had an answer. “Fine, don’t tell me. Luna, I have too much work to hang out here.”

            “Draco, I have to finish this for Professor Sprout. There is a table in the front of the greenhouse, you can work there while we finish up and then we can all go up together. I could use the help.” Luna started pulling on gloves. Draco tried to glare at both of them, but found he wasn’t angry with either of them. Matter of fact, he felt the urge to help, but squashed it and walked back to the suggested table. He pulled out his revising and began.

            He could hear the constant talking, but could not make out the words, and focused his mind on the work he had pulled out. It was several hours later; the light had begun to fade when a large hand touched his shoulder. He jumped, and then turned to see a rather disheveled Neville stood behind him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

            “You didn’t,” he lied, “are you finally done Longbottom?” Neville nodded and Draco began to pack up. He had finished quite a bit of his work for the evening. He found he could concentrate much better in the warm room, the smells of fresh earth and the sounds of the greenhouse, but different enough to not letting him doze off.

            Luna came up behind Neville, a bit of greenery in her hair. Draco didn’t think about stopping, but reached out and gently pulled it from her hair, his hand brushing her cheek. She smiled and leaned into the caress. She smiled brightly at him, her blue eyes flashing.

            The three walked back to the dungeons and dropped Draco off so that he could get cleaned up, but left him with instructions that they would be back to get him for supper. He entered his rooms, passing Blaise, Ginny and Pansy yelling after him, “Where have you been all day?”

            He ignored the question, and found his wardrobe, found his clothing and shower supplies. Blaise followed him into the bathroom but Draco ignored the fellow Slytherin, but couldn’t help but hear the comments. “Fine, you don’t have to tell us, we just wanted to know if you were OK?”

            Draco heard the door slam, and lost himself in spray of the shower a few minutes later. His thoughts focused on the whole strange day. His attraction to the Ravenclaw, his willingness to be around Longbottom and his overall change, his willingness to listen to either of his Guardians; what the hell was happening. He leaned against the cool tiles while the hot water pulsed along his back and neck. His mind wandered back to the kiss and he felt his cock twitch.

            He groaned in frustration, and then cast a silencing charm on the shower stall and then wrapped his right hand around his excited flesh. He groaned as he increased the pressure, pulling towards the tip and then pulled his hips back so the slippery flesh slid through his fingers. He increased the pressure and speed and soon his hips were thrusting into his own hands, loosing all sense of rhythm and the bliss overtook him and he groaned as he spilled his seed against the wall.

            He panted, his body shivering in the warm water, but shivering in pleasure, the evidence washing down the wall and into the drain. “Fuck,” he gave himself another tug, wringing out as much pleasure as he could and then couldn’t handle any more. After a few minutes to calm down, he finished his shower and then finished dressing and doing his hair. Once he was satisfied that every hair was in place, he left the bathroom. He was back in the common room a few minutes later and found a much cleaner Luna and Neville sitting with Blaise and Ginny.

            “You came back?” He looked at the couple.

            “But of course Draco. What did you expect?” Luna stood and pulled Neville up, then pranced over and took his hand and pulled the stunned wizard towards the door.

           

            Dinner was a rather boring meal, and Draco could not help but keep gazing off towards Luna and Neville. He noticed that both Potter and Snape were missing. No idea what that was about and wasn’t too worried, but hoped that everything after the Snitch incident was okay. He stopped that thought, realizing he was worried about Harry Potter. “Fuck me,” he muttered under his breath.

            Demelza glared at him for his language, and he sneered at her. He spoke with no one, and was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize the meal was over. He felt like his head was in a fog, couldn’t settle on a single thing.

            He didn’t know when they had arrived, but the meal was over and Neville and Luna were standing behind him. He heard Luna’s wispy voice, and she said, “He is being plagued by Wrackspurts.” He pulled away as he felt something brush his ear and neck, but blushed as he felt something being placed over his head.

            He reached down and touched it and turned to look at the witch, realizing that her neck was now bare, which meant she had removed the purple and red string necklace and placed it over his head. He was surprised to feel an immediate relief. He could feel his brain settling, he could think clearly again and he knew all he wanted was to spend time with Luna and Neville.

            He reached up and clutched the necklace and turned completely around to face the couple. He smiled at them both, grabbed both their hands and stood up. “Come on, it’s a crappy night and I want to sit by the fire on the common room.”

            He didn’t wait for them to say yes. They would follow, he knew it and he let go of their hands, or tried too, but Luna kept his hand gripped in hers. He ignored the stares as he walked through the hall and took the stairs down to the dungeon. He muttered the password, “Half-blood prince” and the portrait swung open.

            There were a few Slytherins in the common room, but most were elsewhere. He led them to the couch by the large fireplace. He sat on the left side, and pulled Luna down, so she was in the middle. Neville sat down next to Luna and leaned against her, pressing close against her and took her hand. Draco mimicked his movements and took her left hand. They were talking like that for an hour or so when Harry and Snape came into the common room. They had discussed where they thought Potter had been, as no one had seen him all afternoon, not even at Hogsmeade. As if saying his name summoned him, the entrance to the Slytherin rooms opened.

            Draco came to his feet and walked quickly to inquire about the interruption. “What is it Potter?” Potter turned and looked to his godfather.

            He watched as Potter glanced around the room, “Demelza Montague, have you seen her?” asked Harry. “And can the three of you join us in Snape’s quarters in about twenty minutes of so? I’ve a bit to do first or I’d ask you to come with us now.”

            “I’m here,” Demelza’s head popped up and she peered over a sofa on the other side of the room. She launched into one of her questions that she was always asking, “Can you help me with Transfiguration Harry? I can’t get my teacup to stop looking like a tortoise shell no matter what I try.” She was already across the room approaching the Gryffindor.

            Draco heard Potter quietly speak with her, “I need you to come with us, so bring your tortoise and your book.” Potter turned his gaze back on Draco, “Can you? I wouldn’t ask, but it’s important.”

            Draco sighed, “When isn’t it?” He sat back down and said, “Has it anything to do with the Quidditch match? Or is it about why you and Snape weren’t in Hogsmead today?”

            Harry didn’t answer him right away, “Both actually, so if you’re busy, I can speak with you tomorrow. I’d just, you know, rather like to get it over with.”

            Draco turned and gave Neville and Luna a glance. Luna’s face was wreathed in smiles, and it grew with delight, clasping her hands together with approval. “Twenty minutes. We might be a few minutes late though. Neville is reviewing the effects of lunar cycles on pteridophytes. Riveting stuff, that.”

            He heard Potter mutter, “I wonder if even Hermione knows the properties.” The Gryffindor turned to the young witch, “Ready Demelza?” She nodded and grabbed Potter’s arm.

            Draco heard her say, “Is Ron going to be there? I’ve not seen him all day ‘cause he went to Hogsmeade with Hermione and I got stuck down here since he wasn’t around to take care of me. I s’pose I could have gone to the library with Draco, but he is dead bore when he’s studying. Did you have trouble with Transfiguration too? Ron says you did, but I don’t believe him.”

            He sunk back into his seat on the couch trying to figure out why Demelza thought he had been in the library, but realized it didn’t matter. Draco asked the question he had been about to when Potter had interrupted, “So what happens when the moon is waxing Neville?” Neville smiled at Draco and launched into a lengthy description of the changes that would occur, and how those changes made the properties different. When he had started talking 45 minutes ago Draco had tried to tune him out, but soon found that he was fascinated.

 


End file.
